The invention relates to bags and luggage products, in particular relates to the lining material of bags and luggage and processing method.
With current technology level, the lining material of bags and luggage is generally a single layer of fabric which has defects of: easily polluted and bacteria-harbored fabric surface in course of time; inconvenient for cleaning and washing; and invisibility of objects in the bag and luggage.